


Knowing You, I'll Surely Die

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to My Life Knowing You. Same story told through Young's eyes. It is recommended you read the first story before this one. But it is not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You, I'll Surely Die

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write Young's take on the same events from the first story. Hope everyone enjoys!

Part I

It wasn’t Young’s intention to hate him. But there was just something about this man that made his skin crawl. Young suppose these feelings stemmed from the fact that Rush went around the base acting like he’s mightier than thou. The man had a problem with authority, and Young knew that would be a problem i the future. 

He was right. Rush had framed him in the murder of Sergeant Spencer. And people believed him and Young had lost his command. But Rush’s plan wasn’t completely foolproof. In the end Young got his command. He began to plot how he would rid himself of Rush. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part II

Young wanted to strange Rush until the man was dead on the ground. The bastard had broken the master code and hid the fact that he had located the bridge. He’s the reason that the shuttle had gone down. He’s the reason that Riley…

Rush should have told him. Then he wouldn’t be in this position now. Young had two choices, let him live or kill him like he should have done all those months ago. He hadn’t made his choice when he tackled Rush to the floor. He hadn’t made his decision when he got him into a choke hold. He didn’t want to make a decision, he wanted to end this. But the sane voice in the back of his head, the one that had some feelings for Rush, told to let go. So he did.

Then Rush saves his life and everything begins to change.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part III

Rush doesn’t believe that Eli’s plan will work. And of course he’s right. The appearance of the his doppleganger proves it. Young has never seen Rush so shaken up before, and his heart breaks a little at the sight. It’s before they go to get supplies from the other Destiny that the older Rush comes to my quarters. 

It’s the first time he has ever kissed a man. It’s the first time he’s ever let himself be dominated. Rush pushes in and for the first time since TJ, Young fills complete. It’s all over too quickly. Young doesn’t know what to think of this. He doesn’t know what to do. Why did he allow Rush to do this to him. He figures they can talk it over when they get back. But the older Rush never comes back. 

It’s the first time since Carmen that he feels so utterly broken. Then his Rush comes and kisses him, and it feels oh so familiar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part IV

His heart leaps for joy when the descendants of Novus recounts how their civilization started. Him and TJ had had a family on Novus. They had been married. Everything he had ever wanted with her had come true. There was a chance things could work out between them.

But what about Rush? His heart skips a beat. They had just began this fragile relationship, and here he is thinking about a life with TJ. He suddenly felt dirty and ashamed. The look of jealousy and hurt in Rush’s dark eyes didn’t help.  
He didn’t expect Rush to show up at his quarters that night. He hadn’t expect Rush to kiss him. He thought he would be ad about this whole situation. But as Young lays curled up against Rush, head on his chest, that Young can’t help but care. He thinks that, somehow, this is where he belongs. For the first time since they arrived, Young finally felt at peace.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part V

Eli suggests stasis, Rush suggests more time. But all three know that stasis is the only way any of them would survive. Young tells homeworld command and the crew say their goodbyes. At the end it’s just Young, Rush and Eli. Only two stasis pods are working, the other beyond repair. They argue over who will stay out, and in the end it’s Eli who wins. 

That was the first night they make love. Unlike with his doppelganger, this is slow and steady. They take their time. Young marvels at the filling of being so full again. He missed it, even though it was only that one time. 

When it came down to it, he couldn’t let Eli go through with this. So he pushes Eli into the pod and shuts the door behind him. He knows that this decision will break Rush’s heart. But he hopes he will understand. He says his goodbyes to the frozen crew and makes his way to his quarters. He leaves Rush a note, the three words he wished he had said when he had the chance. 

He finds his gun in the spot he left it. Tears streaming down his face, he knows it’s better this way. He aims the barrel at his temple. A split second of blinding light and…

The gun goes off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later

“It was a beautiful eulogy Rush. He would have loved it,” Rush turns to see TJ standing behind him, her eyes red from crying.

They stand before the Colonel’s grave, both grieving over the loss of a mutual loved one. After a while they turn to leave. Before Rush enters the shuttle, he turns to look towards Young’s final resting place.

And for a split second he could have sworn he saw Young standing before his own grave.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think. If enough people like it, I might continue this. :)


End file.
